Talk:Object Idles/@comment-31889986-20171003162845
The Object Shows Community Wiki 4,347 Pages Add Popular pages FanFics Community Explore Forum in: BFDI, Inanimate Insanity II, Object Overload, and 23 more Object Show Bodies Edit Comments (15) Share Contentshide Inanimate Insanity Object Overload Challenge To Win The Strive For The Million The Object Merry-Go-Round Next Top Thingy Object Insanity Object Invasion Object Lockdown Object Terror Object Show 87 Object Mangle The Fight For Stuff Inanimations Inanimate Objects Brawl Of The Objects Object Madness Paper Puppets Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Object Illusion Object Mayhem When Objects Work Staff Object Destruction BFDI(A) Battle for Candy Island Battle for Candy Island Again Object Fire Brawl as Fighting Objects Object GoAnimate Inanimate Insanity Edit Taco Body II Taco New Body Salt Body II Pickle Body II Pepper Body II Paper Body II Paper S2 Paintbrush Body II Paintbrush Below Paintbrushnewest OJ Body II OJ New Nickel Body II Nickel Side MePhone4 Body II Mephone 4 Side Mephone 4 Side Right MePhone Back View MePhone4S Body MePad Body Marshmallow Body II Lightbulb Body II New Lightbulb Lightbulb Body New Knife Body II Knife S2 Evil Bow Bow Angeled Bow Body II Bomb Body II Baseball Body II Baseball S2 Baseball New Body Ballon Balloon S2 Apple Body II Applenewest Apple S2 Box Idle Cheesy Body Cherries Body Dough Body Thing Fan New Soap New Suitcase Body Suitcase Front Test Tube.png Life Ring Tissues Book body 193 185 102 203 210 Tissue's New Body Teddy body Poptart II New Bodie Add a photo to this gallery Object Overload Edit 326px-Clock FR (2) Assets-Kite Assets-Television Assets-Tooth Boombox Body Broken Kite Candy New Casey Idle Cherry Body OO Coney idle Crayon Body OO Disc Body OO Dustar FlyswatBody Gamey Body OO Globe Body OO Lighter closed Lighter open Lucky Marble pose (2) MASKY Melony idle Paper airplane Transparent Body asset PaperAirplane'sback PBidle Pearly OO Picture (OO) Ping pong ball idle PopcornBody Pumpkin Body OO Snowglobe idle Soccerball Body Updated Tiki Body Tissue (uncrumbled) TissueIdle ToasterBody Top Hat Idle Add a photo to this gallery Challenge To Win Edit Asteroid body Banana body BananaFront Blue Planet CTW Box closed body Box open body Box right-left closed body Box right-left open body Camera back body Camera body Camera Broken Camera front body Candy Cane body CandyCaneFront Hammer body HammerFront Key body Melon body Microphone body New Fat Alien Body Party Hat CTW Rainbow body RainbowSide Star body Umbrela closed body Umbrela open body Wheel body Yellow Spider body Add a photo to this gallery The Strive For The Million Edit Anchor bodie Banana bodie Beach ball new bodie Burger bodie Candle bodie Cherry bodie Cigarette bodie Hammer bodie Hearty bodie Key bodie Mic bodie Present bodie Ruler bodie Shoe bodie Soap bodie TL bodie Tomato bodie Tomato bodie Trophy bodie Wardrobe bodie Add a photo to this gallery The Object Merry-Go-Round Edit Blanket TOMGR Breadcrumb TOMGR Broccoli Updated Candle TOMGR Candy Corn TOMGR Cuppy Front Cuppy TOMGR Glove TOMGR Gluey Back Gluey TOMGR Grape TOMGR Hammer Frontal Hammer TOMGR Highlighter TOMGR Jelly Bean Blue Jelly Bean Orange Jelly Bean Purple Jelly Bean Yellow Lantern TOMGR Lemon Sherbet(1) Lemon TOMGR Lightswitch TOMGR Limey TOMGR Mouse TOMGR Orange TOMGR Pancake TOMGR Potato TOMGR Pumpkin Spice Latte Rainbow Road TOMGR Saxophone TOMGR Soccer Ball TOMGR Soda TOMGR Strawberry TOMGR Toaster TOMGR Tomato TOMGR Toothbrush Frontal Toothbrush TOMGR Toothpaste TOMGR Wheely TOMGR Whipped Cream Saxophone front Add a photo to this gallery Next Top Thingy Edit 150px-Sugar Cube Bone Idle BublTee Canduuuugh Domino-0 Fatty GRASS ISNT BLUE He looks like a peanut Lollipop Body Perfume-0 Ramote Seashell Body Spice Cube SteakFront SteakSide Tie-0 Yoyo Add a photo to this gallery Object Insanity Edit Deodorant New Idle Deoderant Ep 4 Fish Food Fish Food Food Coloring New Idle Food Colouring Glass Ep 4 Body Glass Glove Idle Glove New Gear Idle Gear New Magnet Idle Magnet New Moneybank Idle Money Bank New Pickaxe idle Pickaxe New Sign Idle 2 Sign New Tangerine Idle Tangerine New Tea Idle Tea Perfume Body Perfume Plant Idle Plant Popcorn Body Popcorn Stamp New Idle Stamp TNT Body OIR TNT Tree New Idle Tree Triangle New Idle Triangle Water object insanity by chairs12-d8448gl Water OIR Cocktail Cocktail (Sorry Not A Asset) Add a photo to this gallery Object Invasion Edit BreathMint Button0001 Cakey Coffee Cup Dollar OIR Elastic Band Head Ethan's Head Glasses Grapefruit IPad Jelly Bean Lamp Lego OIR Notebook Paper OJ OIR OJ Phone (1) Phone's Body Popsicle Pool Skittle Full Slingshot Water WAW Evil window New Body Window Windows 7 Add a photo to this gallery Object Lockdown Edit Balloon OLD Banana NEW Berry NEW Bottle NEW Bucket NEW Can NEW Cherry NEW Circle NEW Cone NEW Dollar&GeorgeAsset DRAGO Grassy NEW Hot Sauce NEW Limey NEW Lock NEW M&M idle Milky NEW Moon idle New Fire Extinguisher Body Notebook NEW OLD3-Acorn-Body Painty idle Pumpkin NEW Skateboard-Asset Snowboard NEW StopSign Idle Sun NEW Teapot OLD3 Umbrella NEW Yarn NEW Add a photo to this gallery Object Terror Edit Arch(New) Arch(New) Beep Poop LeafyisBeer Biscuit(New) Biscuit(New) Cacacacacactis Carpet OT Coughee Computer2 Oppz i furted Flash Drive Magazeen I LIKE PIE YAAAA- no just no Paint OT Don't let the bed plugs bite -er Recycling Fin Road Sign Taste the rainbow The not so mlg gangster Just one of beer's friends idk Rival race smells ;( EW ITS WALLET Add a photo to this gallery Object Show 87 Edit Bin body Box of Crayons Body Creeper from Minecraft Keemstar BodyHead 1 Keemstar BodyHead 2 Keemstar BodyHead 3 Keemstar BodyHead 4 Keemstar BodyHead 5 Keemstar BodyHead 6 Keemstar BodyHead 7 Keemstar BodyHead 8 Keemstar BodyHead 9 Midget OS87 POTS Body PSVita Body Spider Leg Body Steve from Minecraft Stick Figure T-Shirt Body Yellow Kite Body Add a photo to this gallery Insane Fury Bone Body IF Boot Body IF Cross Body IF Dart Body IF Digital Clock Door Body IF Eye Body IF Flash Drive Body IF Fortune-Cookie Glasses Body IF Leek Outlet Pyramid Body IF Smiley Body IF Sock Body IF Squigly Tack Body IF Tongue IF IF Chocolate Add a photo to this gallery Object Mangle Edit Buzzer Certificate Body OMR Controller Body OMR Cupcake Body OMR Fishtank Fossil French Fry Body OMR Grenade Body OMR Lamp Body OMR Lego Body OMR Picture Body OMR Shovel OM Fedora Soda OM Water Canteen OM OM Shirt Add a photo to this gallery The Fight For Stuff Edit CreditCardIdle Folderidle Glassy TFFS Jam TFFS SCIdle StickyIdle Add a photo to this gallery Inanimations Edit 3DS I 3DS bACK 3DS Closed 5 Hour Energy Almond Joy Beach Ball I Carrot I Character-Chef Hatchet Character-Computery1 Character-Computery2 Character-Computery-Back1 Cheesy I Corny Inanimations Cottonball Inanimations Cucumber Inanimations Doughball Inanimations Emoticon Floppy Disc Golden Computery Guitar Inanimations Hot Sauce Side Laffy Taffy Leash Lemony Inanimations Lego Inanimations Limey Inanimations Lipstick Inanimations Magnet Inanimations Magnifying Glass Inanimations Magnifying Glass No Glass Paintbrush Inanimations Pea Pod Pea Pea Pod Stem Phony Back Phony Front Pie Inanimations Polychoron Inanimations Shrimpy Inanimations Shroomy Inanimations Snickers Inanimations Soapy Inanimations Sporky Starry Inanimations Starry's Sunglasses Sticky Inanimations Sushi Inanimations Swordy Inanimations Tophat Inanimations Tophat's Moustache Torch 1 Torch 2 Torch 3 Torch 4 Torch 5 Tune Headphones Tune No Headphones Water Balloon Inanimations Add a photo to this gallery Inanimate Objects Edit A Body New Coffee Body New 3 side Controlly IO3 Cooper Body New Cup Body IO3 Cup Body Front Cuppy Body Cuppy Body Front Disc IO3 Fruit Punch Empty Gear Ep 25 body Magnifying Glass IO3 New 4-Ball Body New Ball Body New Blender Body New Blue Rectangle Body New Candy Body New Cherries Body New Clear Ball Body New Corn Dog Body New Frisbee Body New Fruit Punch Body New Game Bot Body New Globe Body New Green Pentagon Body New Hearty Body New Icicle Body New Lollipop Body New Outlet Body New Poptart Body New Racket Body New Rainbow Body New Rectangle Body New Remote Body New Starry Body New Tennis Ball Body New Tire Body New Wallet Body Outlet Front Phone New Ping-Pong Ball IO3 Poptart Front Present IO3 Remote Front Tire Front Updated Lamp Body Updated Treeye Body New Phone Body Updated A Body Clear Ball NEW Body Game Bot NEW Body Blender NEW Body Updated Hearty Body Updated Coffee Body Updated Ball Body New Cup Body New Cuppy Body Updated Starry Body New Gear Body New Extinguisher Body Updated Fruit Punch Body New Waffle Body Game Bot New Body Side Game Bot Side Add a photo to this gallery Brawl Of The Objects Edit Assets-Baguette Assets-Party Hat Assets-Pinecone Assets-Pizza Assets-PopsicleDuel Boat body Boc Boombox body Controller body Controly body Hotdog body Doorknob BOTO Lavalamp Pear body Rook body Scissors body . Slurpee body Badgey Asset Battle of the objects coffey Present Body Add a photo to this gallery Object Madness Edit Basket Ball Body OM Candy Cane OM Cherry2 Dice OM Disc OM E.D2 FootBall Body Game Pad Latte2 Nickel Body Front Penny2 Picax Phoebebebe Puffball Body Puffbull 2 Tack OM Tennis Ball Quick Add a photo to this gallery Paper Puppets Edit Bag Body Basket Ball Body Bottlë Body Brick Body PP Chainsaw Body PP ChipBody Cup Body Flashlight Body Fridge Body Glass shard body Golden Ingot Body Gong Body Melon Body Mirror Body PP Pan Body Post-It-Note Body Shuriken Body Slipper Body Toothbrush Body Add a photo to this gallery Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Edit CB New Clay Fixed CrackerNEWER Crackershat Feather body Gumball machine body Headset Mango Body EEE Moonstone Body EEE MuffinNEWER New Chalky New Click SharkBearBerry SMARTIE Tub of lard body Diary Body Add a photo to this gallery Object Illusion Edit Camera Body OI Conditioner Body OI Cookie Body OI Cup Body OH Fire axe Gumball OI IPad Lemon OI Orange Body OI Oreo Body OH Police Hat Pudding Cup Quadratini Remote Body OI Sandwich Body OI Shampoo Body OI Strawberry Body OI Watermelon Body OI Wii U Add a photo to this gallery Object Mayhem Edit Biscuit Body OM Bouncy ball idle Burned Toast Fixed Burned Burrito Burrito Body Button Body OM Assets-ButtonBroken Cactus Body Calculator Body OM Camera Body OM Cupcake Body OM Dice Body OM Dollar Body OM Flowerpot Frozen Sharpener Gun Body Ice-cream Jigsaw Body OM Joshua Body OM Lantern (body) Lego Mailbox Body OM Mirror Body OM Notebook Body OM Phone Green Pizza Body OM Ribbon Body OM Sharpener Body OM Super Ice-cream Toast Body OM Tune Tune Frozen Tune With No Headset Add a photo to this gallery When Objects Work Edit Cherry NEW WOW Blue Raspberry Asset 2 Lego OIR WOW GJ New Body WOW Tacky Body Meteoroid New Body WOW Licorice Asset 2 Globe body WOW Pluggy Body WOW Whiffle Ball Asset 2 Knob 12 WOW Shieldy Body New Tangerine Idle WOW Dart Body WOW Barny Body WOW Protony Very New Body WOW Neutrony Very New Body WOW BSB Asset 2 LemonBody LimeBody WOW Nacho Body Add a photo to this gallery Staff Edit Object Jordan Body Shaded Jordan Book Asset Phone Home Book New Body Passport New Body P-Head body Brand New Air Horn's Body Tablet body Lexicon Body Sketchpad body Ace body Jester Hat body Colouring Picture Body Candle bfod body Lego brick new body Bin New Body Neptune body Math book body Math book New body Dictionary BFTBB body Cyclock Body Jetpack Body Flour Bag Body Camera itf Body Spraypaint body Sink Body Mouse body Whiteboard New body Wine Body BFDI Pen New Body Glowstick LOS body 50P Body Dictionary Object Island body Pole New Body Surround New Body Speaker Object manor body Paper plate body Walky Talky Body Walky Talky Body Right Walky Talky Body Front File body Explorer file body Flash File body Clapper Body Matthew Fanthom Body Clapper New body Audition 1 body Audition 2 body Book of torture body Road Sign EW Body Battery EW Body Tool box Body Speaker body Surround Body Bobinogs sign body Iphone Body Parsnip body Radio Body PawPrint body Peedrop Body Namco Body Sparypainty Body Fidget spiny Nintendo Switch body Gray nintendo switch body Instructions body Storyboard Page Home Book body Newer IPhone 6 Iphone Back Sketchbook Mfanthom Green Coin Lexicon New Body 2 Passport Newer Add a photo to this gallery Object Destruction Edit Ball Body Balloon Bodyy Brussel Sprout Body Burger Bodyy Candy Corn Body Cartoon Network Body CN Hat Charty Body Crayon Bodyy Cubey Body Cubey Burning Frisbee Bodyy Ghost Body Glowstick Body Headset Body Ice Cream Body Lantern Body Lego Bodyy Banana Bodyy Cup Bodyy Dodgeball Body Dollar Body Fireball Body MNM Body Mug Back Mug Bodyu Mug Front Orange Bodyy Oreo Body Pancake Body Picture Frame Body Pie Body Pizza Body Rock Body Soda Can Body XBOX One Body Computeryy Juggling Ballss Mec Body MePhone 7 Bodie Nintendo-Switch-New-Body Yoshi Nose Add a photo to this gallery BFDI(A) Edit Blocky angled by shenson202-d9dsr0t Blocky Body Head-On 100px-Blocky Cabinet Bubble's Body Coiny Side Coiny Icon (1) Eraser Icon (1) Eraser Side Giant Firey Body Flower body 2 Golf Ball Body Bla Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Isometric Ice Cube Cabinet 113px-Leafy Icon Match Icon (1) Needle Icon (1) Needy OldPenBody Pencil Icon (1) Pin Icon (1) Pin rolling Rocky Body Snowballuuu Spongy Body Side Spongy Body Front BFDIAII2BOTOOUOM! Teardrop Tennis Ball body 486px-Tennis Ball Icon Tennis Ball Masking 25 Woody Body Add a photo to this gallery Battle for Candy Island Edit 8Ball body rolled front 8-Ball (rolled in front) 8Ball Body 8-Ball Blender body Blender Cup body Cup Dodecahedron body Dodecahedron Drum Body Drum Gear body Gear Napkin body Napkin Police Badge body Police Badge Post-it Note body Post-it Note Rocket Body Rocket Tomato body Tomato Umbrella body Umbrella Vacuum Cleaner body Vacuum Cleaner Whiteboard body Whiteboard Yarn idol Yarn Yin-Yang body Yin-Yang Add a photo to this gallery Battle for Candy Island Again Edit New Candy Body Mp3 Straw body Test Tube body Xylophone Add a photo to this gallery Object Fire Edit Toxic Gas Producecr (Body)-0 Ball's New Asset Beety (Body) Cans (Body) Grape Melon (Body) Keepy (Body) Leeky Muddrop (Body) Pear Single Pears (Body) Photo (Body) Pixel (Body) Pot (Body) Shark Fin (Body) Spring (Body) Sunny OF Asset Ticket (Body) Mug (Body) (New) Speed Booster (Body) (New) Cracker Asset V2 Png Add a photo to this gallery Brawl as Fighting Objects Edit Minecraft Body MCB Liquid Uranium OJ New Body OJ Empty Glass Emoj- the smiley one TNT Body OIR Coco puff idol puff Rainbowmarshmallow rainbow marshmallow Add a photo to this gallery Object GoAnimateEdit Apricot body Apricot Banana seed body Banana Seed Calendary body Calendary Funnel body Funnel Guitar String body Guitar String Kity body Kity Notey body Notey Onion body Onion Popcorn body Popcorn Quilt body Quilt Remoty body Remoty Wc body.png Windcloud X-Ray body.png X-Ray Yarny body.png Yarny Add a photo to this gallery Categories: BFDI Inanimate Insanity II Object Overload Object Mayhem The Fight for Stuff Challenge To Win Assets Body When Objects Work Inanimate Insanity Insane Fury Paper Puppets The Object Merry-Go-Round BOTO Brawl of the Objects Brawl Of The Objects BFDIA IDFB Object Illusion Inanimations Object Show Bodies Object Fire Object obviously Battle for chicken legs BFCI Object Everything Showing 8 most recent 15 comments Tomtom6000000 HoodehJoe i don't feel comfortable with that fidget spinner asset 17 days ago by HoodehJoe Bokurei the Phantump Y 17 days ago by Bokurei the Phantump Poudretteite The Aristocrat stolen? July 23 by Poudretteite The Aristocrat Chikako the Meowstic If it's under the heading: Brawl as Fighting Objects, then yes. July 23 by Chikako the Meowstic The Winner Firey Hey Guys Its TheWinnerFirey Today I Wanna Give You Turbo Object Brawl Bodies Step 1:Click TheWinnerFirey And You Will See! July 22 by The Winner Firey FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland BBCap New only posting the asset here because his page won't allow me to post pictures in the comments section. don't add it plez there's no reason to May 20 by FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland Enzosmile heyyyyyy bfdi February 11 by Enzosmile Enzosmile i will... 14 December 2016 by Enzosmile TheRobloxianGuy67 I will wat February 11 by TheRobloxianGuy67 MordercaiIsland1010 Those bodies are amazing! I need someone to tell me how to make character bodies BESIDES MS Paint (I used it for Balloon Pump's body, and that was way to hard to continue with MS Paint)... 13 December 2016 by MordercaiIsland1010 AllMightyAmmolite Paint.NET 13 December 2016 by AllMightyAmmolite FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland If you are cheap like me, use google slides, it works March 21 by FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland BM44 the Object Thingy I use Paint.net too! March 27 by BM44 the Object Thingy IWuvChocolate Maybe PowerPoint? April 16 by IWuvChocolate AllMightyAmmolite Thanks for the bodies 13 December 2016 by AllMightyAmmolite Recent Wiki Activity Object 3 in 1 School BrownFamily1108 • 11 minutes ago Alex kills wikians REBOOT AlexAnimations0421 • 3 hours ago Battle For Katanaland (Camp) Infinityblade2005 • 7 hours ago Stereo Limerickball • 8 hours ago Help us grow Object Shows Community! Get Started Live! Chat Enter Goiky Alone Trending FANDOM Articles Iconic Cars of Pop Culture: ‘The Italian Job’ Iconic Cars of Pop Culture: ‘The Italian Job’ Captain Lorca Has No Trouble with Tribbles on ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Captain Lorca Has No Trouble with Tribbles on ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ QUIZ: How Well Do You Know Interdimensional Cable from ‘Rick and Morty’? QUIZ: How Well Do You Know Interdimensional Cable from ‘Rick and Morty’? ‘Downsizing’ Review: Honey I Shrunk Matt Damon ‘Downsizing’ Review: Honey I Shrunk Matt Damon Fall TV: 5 Returning Shows We’re Most Excited to See Fall TV: 5 Returning Shows We’re Most Excited to See Fan Feed More Object Shows Community 1 Object Show Character Gallery 2 Assets and Weird Faces 3 List of all OCs ‘Blade Runner 2049’ Review: A Sci-Fi Masterwork That Makes Star Wars Look Basic FANDOM Inanimate Insanity Object Shows Community Arrowverse Crossover Has Heroes Battling the Nazis of Earth-X FANDOM ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Is As Modern As It Can Be… For Better and Worse FANDOM Ship In A Bottle Object Shows Community Disney Emoji Blitz/Gallery Disney Wiki Dishonored’s Influence on Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Shows FANDOM Coiny Battle for Dream Island Wiki What Is Up With the Klingons in ‘Star Trek: Discovery’? FANDOM Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy (gallery) Encyclopedia SpongeBobia Who Is Pauline in ‘Super Mario Odyssey’ and Where Did She Come From? FANDOM Sandy Cheeks Encyclopedia SpongeBobia ‘Cuphead’ Review — All Bets Are Off FANDOM Pen Battle for Dream Island Wiki ‘Fruit Ninja’ to Get the Hollywood Treatment FANDOM List of weird faces Inanimate Insanity Wiki Has Bowser Become A Pimp Now in ‘Super Mario Odyssey’? FANDOM Old II Assets Object Shows Community Explore Wikis Midnight Texas Game of Thrones Death Note Fall TV: Craziest Cliffhangers We Want Resolved FANDOM Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. Start a wiki The FANDOM App Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat Advertise Media Kit Contact Object Shows Community is a FANDOM TV Community. Content is available under CC-BY-SA.